Betrayal
by Solona Amell
Summary: ROYAI STORY (Takes place during the game Prince of Dawn. It was released only in Japan so the storyline may not match) Riza has now become the personal assistant to fuhrer Bradley, and he intents to make full use of this advantage against Mustang. Now, The lieutenant and the colonel have been pitted against each other... and the price is death.
_I have always done my duty. I am ready to die. My only regret is for the friends I leave behind me. ~ Zachary Taylor_

* * *

"We cannot afford any mistakes. I want this done clean and silently. Are you prepared to take on this task?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I expect you to do the right thing. If you choose to ignore this order, the consequences will be severe."

"Of course sir."

"Very well…I must attend to the celebration. You are dismissed."

Cheers of hope and joy echoed throughout Amestris, but she tuned them out. She didn't want to hear the happiness that engulfed the nation, nor did she _deserve_ to hear it. She was no longer justified in having such privileges. Instead, she gently lifted her rifle into her hands and knelt down. With her scope hovering in front of her eye, she positioned herself to see her target from below. Then, she waited.

Seconds turned to minutes, and the celebration continued. On the roof of Central Command, all of Amestris was visible, a beautiful sight if not given the circumstance. All of the city was covered in balloons and streamers, dozens of small festival stalls were huddled around on the streets. At the end of the line of stalls was a large, open stage. And in the middle of it all, an arena. In the crowd below her, she could just make out her friends, people she once trusted with her life. But now, the line between ally and enemy was blurred, and she could no longer afford such things like friendship. She wasn't justified to have that either.

It was time.

The man walked forward across the stage, smiling as the crowd cheered. He was young, with a brilliant smile and handsome features. He was someone that would always be missed once they were gone. But it was too late to turn back. On instinct, she adjusted her rifle, reaching into her pocket to pull out her ammunition. But as she rummaged through her jacket, her fingers grabbed at more than just a bullet.

Looking down, she blinked as a small photograph slipped from inside. Staring, she felt her heart break. Sergeant Fuery, Officer Falman, Lieutenant Breda, Lieutenant Havoc, Colonel Mustang… and herself. All in one picture, smiling pleasantly, without a care in the world. Her friends.

She shut her eyes, letting the picture slip from her grasp. It fluttered gently in the breeze, then fled. The final goodbye to the life she once had and the people she once knew.

With a deep breath, she loaded her rifle. As the man stood center-stage, she lifted her scope to her eyes and aimed. And just as the man turned to shake hands with the Fuhrer himself, she fired.

"Come on, Al! We're gonna miss it!"

"Brother! Wait up!"

Edward and Alphonse bolted through the crowd, dodging pedestrians as they maneuvered towards the front. This was an important day, the celebration of a new affiliation between two countries. Today, the wars between Amestris and Aerugo would stop.

Aerugo was a country to the south, known for its diplomatic dealings and small stature. It was a trade hub, filled with economical opportunity. But for unknown reasons, Amestris had become its enemy. Ed knew better, it was the work of Fuhrer Bradley, no doubt. He had caused their countries to resort to war.

Thankfully, after many undetermined battles, the leader of Aerugo had pledged a cease fire, in attempts to save his citizens from death. The plea turned into a peace treaty, And today was a festival to mark the occasion. For Ed, it was merely an excuse to stop working.

"Hey, look out!"

Shouting, the crowd parted for Edward to stumble through. With nimble feet, he danced out of the way of a couple, rushing through a timid apology to escape their glares. He sighed as he continued further.

 _I really need to pay attention to where i'm going._

He glanced around the city.

 _But this place is so damn CROWDED! How in the hell am I supposed to see the Colonel through all these people?_

"Ed! I can't believe you just ran off, I thought I lost you."

He turned to see a giant suit of armor trotting up to him. Al waved his hands dramatically as he approached. He sounded winded, an odd thing to hear from a hollow frame of metal.

"Relax," He waved off his brother's concern, "I would have found you. It's not hard when you're so freaking big compared to everyone else."

Alphonse made a noise filled with disdain. "It's not like I asked to be like this," he huffed.

Ed choked on his laugh. "Come on, let's go see the Fuhrer and the Prince sign the treaty." He continued his walk to the stage. They slowed their pace, enjoying the atmosphere of bliss around them.

"It's Weird to think they don't have a government like us." Al tilted his head upwards, sunlight gleaming off the surface of his armor. "Do you think this treaty will actually end the war?"

 _No._ Ed glanced to the side, to the stage where the treaty would be signed. "To be honest, I'm not sure. When you think of the Ishvalan war, it seems odd for the Fuhrer to just give in so easily. He didn't give in with Ishval, so why Aerugo? Besides," he explained, moving forward, "The Homunculi are the ones most likely pulling the strings."

"You think something will go wrong?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. The Colonel said the same."

"Hmm. I guess there's only one way to find out."

Finally, after jostling through many crowds, Ed and Al reached the stage. Where the final attempt at peace between countries would take place. As they stood in anticipation, the people began to quiet themselves, waiting the arrival of the leaders. Soon, the event began, starting with a military soldier leading a path towards the stage. He was followed by another, and the line continued.

 _There you are._

After painstaking seconds of watching the line inch forward, Ed caught the gaze of a dark haired man in uniform. The colonel stared back, his eyes sharp and observant. They focused on Fullmetal for only a moment before retreating behind closed lids. And then, the line continued on, more and more military officers filing onto the stage. The line of navy blue turned to red, signaling the troops of Aerugo. Soon, the entire stage was billowing with color.

Directly in the middle of the line, stood two distinctively different men. Ed and Al leaned forward, hearing the gasps of a dozens of citizens behind them.

Fuhrer Bradley never seemed to change. He strolled leisurely onto the stage, slick black hair lined with grey, a calm smile, and a sole eyepatch. His sword hung at his side as usual, and he made no indication of using it. It was convincing, but Ed new better. He was hiding his true nature.

The man that entered behind him was a stranger, but cheers boomed around them as he took the stage. Much younger and much more handsome, he stood with a charming smile and bright eyes, gazing across his peers. Ruffled brown hair wavered in the wind as he waved to the people of Amestris.

Claudio Rico, the prince of Aerugo.

Whispers spread like wildfire through the crowd.

"-so young, how does he do it?"

"-I bet he's a wonderful leader."

"-and so handsome!"

Ed chuckled, leaning towards Al. "I bet the Colonel is jealous."

Al giggled back, it must be hard not being the best looking guy in town."

Suddenly, with a simple raise of his hand, the Fuhrer quieted the entire city. All eyes rested on the two leaders, anticipation high. Then, he spoke.

"Today has been a day filled with fun and joy for all. But," he said, voice echoing, "today is an important moment in history. Today, a war will end."

Cheers erupted, only to be silenced once again.

"Both Amestris and Aerugo have faced tragedy. Countless of battles fought by brave souls who never return, and to what end? Have our people not suffered enough?"

Cheers again, but the joy was replaced with anger. The Fuhrer stood above them, his face grave. "We cannot allow this war to continue, for the sake of our country and yours. Therefore, we have allowed our Military to serve, to help strengthen the bond between Amestris and Aerugo and to end our petty war."

He smiled towards the prince. But instead of making an agreement, the prince made a statement of his own.

"Of course, war and the large military establishments are the greatest sources of violence in the world."

Silence.

"Whether their purpose is defensive or offensive, these vast powerful organizations exist solely to kill human beings. We should think carefully about the reality of war. Most of us have been conditioned to regard military combat as exciting and glamorous - an opportunity for men to prove their competence and courage. Since armies are legal, we feel that war is acceptable; in general, nobody feels that war is criminal or that accepting it is criminal attitude. In fact, we have been brainwashed. War is neither glamorous nor attractive. It is monstrous. Its very nature is one of tragedy and suffering," he stopped to gauge the crowd. "At best, building arms to maintain peace serves only as a temporary measure. As long as adversaries do not trust each other, any number of factors can upset the balance of power. Lasting peace can assure secured only on the basis of genuine trust."

All of Amestris was hushed by his words. The harsh reality slammed into the faces of those who lived in a military state. It was more than just shocking, it was almost offensive. The soldiers, both Aerugo _and_ Amestris began to fidget behind their leaders. Ed heard Al's armor clank as he moved closer to his brother. The atmosphere had suddenly become tense.

But the Fuhrer played his cards well, simply smiling at the prince.

"There's truth in your words, your majesty. But I must contradict you, in honor of my country. It is often necessary to take a strong stand to counter unjust aggression. When we rise in the morning and listen to the radio or read the newspaper, we are confronted with the same sad news: violence, crime, wars, and disasters. I cannot recall a single day without a report of something terrible happening somewhere. And while violence cannot solve all, sometimes it is the only solution available." He held his hand out to the prince. "Therefore, my offer stands. Our military will strive for peace."

Silence again.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the prince moved. Gingerly, he grasped the man's hand and shook firmly. While staring into his eyes, he gave the answer of his country.

"We accept."

And that was that. The citizens began to scream and dance around, overjoyed by it all. Ed was nearly pummeled before Alphonse pulled him away and out of the crowds. In just seconds, the festival continued, and Amestris was thrown back into the celebration.

But he wasn't convinced that peace cover the land. Something felt off, as if someone had painted over the country in pretty lights and colors to hide the dark secrets beneath. He nudged Al.

"Didn't that seem a bit… forced to you?"

He nodded. "The prince insulted Amestris military, I can't believe King Bradley stayed so calm."

"Yeah, me too." He continued standing next to the stage, staring. "The entire meeting seemed tense, almost forced… Something isn't right here."

Just as the words left his lips, a flicker of white caught his eye. He blinked, catching a small slip of paper as it fluttered past. But it wasn't paper, it was a photo. One that Ed knew well. An involuntary gasp left his lips.

Five officers in uniform posed in the picture, along with a black haired dog. It didn't take long to recognize each face. He saw them each day.

"Brother? What is it? Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he gazed above his head as to where the picture had come. And that's when he saw it.

Just above the festival, along the roof of Central Command, was a figure. Too far to validate just who it was, they plucked at an object in their lap, loading it.

 _A weapon._

"Al! They're gonna assassinate him!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

But it was too late, and the armed stranger raised their weapon with a professional grip. And fired.

Ed didn't have time to react to his surroundings. His feet had already left the ground when the gunshot rang. He vaulted onto the stage, citizens screaming in fear, just as his body shielded over the prince. The last thing he remembered was a metallic scrap as the bullet shredded through his arm, and darkness engulfing him as his conscious slipped away.


End file.
